Le lapin blanc
by yaonne-san
Summary: lire à l'intérieur pour le résumé et l'avertissement .
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer : Les personnages de NCIS et de New-York police judiciaire ( law and order ) ne sont pas à moi .

Warning : il s'agit d'un crossover où des thèmes délicat seront abordés , il s'agit de slash , d'agression d'un genre particulier , donc cela n'est pas pour les mineurs .Plus désordre de multiple personnalité .

Résumé : De vieux souvenirs enfermés dans une partie de sa mémoire commenceront à apparaître lors d'une agression particulièrement cruelle pour Tony .Et puis ne dis t'on pas que le passé rôde toujours ?

Notes : Je me suis un peu inspirée d'un des romans de Mary Higgins Clarck .

Le petit lapin blanc.

Prologue

New-York : 1976 

Le petit Tony Dinozzo , du haut de ses cinq ans , regarda avec passion les jouets du grand magasin où sa mère l'avait amené .Aujourd'hui c'était son anniversaire et il pouvait choisir ce qui lui ferait plaisir .

''Anthony , fit sa mère d'une voix tendre , reste ici mon cœur maman doit téléphoner à papa.

'D'accord mummy '.

Sa mère , Hélèna Dinozzo , était une femme d'une extraordinaire beauté aux cheveux noir corbeau et aux yeux verts qu'avaient hérité son fils . Fils qu'elle adorait , et qui sera toujours pour elle son petit bébé . Son maris d'ailleurs trouvait qu'elle le couvait trop et n'en ferait qu'une femmelette .Leur fils était souvent un sujet de dispute , ça et le fait que son cher époux consommait un peu trop régulièrement du brandy .

Après un long soupir elle se dirigea vers la cabine téléphonique la plus proche pour être sur que son maris n'avait pas oublié l'anniversaire de leur unique enfant .

Elle ne voulait pas laisser Tony seul mais elle devait être sûr qu'il ne pisse pas entendre la dispute qui va nécessairement suivre et puis après tout avec les caméras de sécurité et les vigils rien ne pourra arriver .

Qui plus est Hélèna savait que les jouets retiendrons l'attention de son garçon .

Aussitôt qu'elle fut partie un lapin blanc en peluche apparut derrière le rayon jouet où Tony se trouvait, ce lapin semblait voler .

''Bonjour petit garçon , fit une voix qui semblait celle du lapin , tu es perdu ? ''

L'enfant resta bouche-bée , le bunny parlait .

''Tu veux jouer avec moi petit garçon ?

'Mais je dois attendre mummy , je peux pas jouer avec toi .

'Viens , là où je vis les gens marchent sur la tête , je bois le thé avec le lièvre de mars .''

Et le lapin s'éloigna .

Tony , avec ses petites jambes courut pour le rattraper sans qu'aucun vigile ne le vit et se trouva rapidement dehors .

Aussitôt , lorsqu'il fut tout seul deux bras fort le souleva .

Tony essaya de se débattre mais lorsqu'il sentit que ses bras ne le lâcherons pas il ouvrit la bouche pour appeler sa maman mais aucun son n'y sorti , une main s'était posé sur sa bouche , puis vite il sombra dans l'inconscience.

L'homme regarda sa proie avec contentement , le garçon était magnifique , se peau était douce , ses cheveux soyeux et ses yeux étaient presque hypnotisant .

Vérifiant que la voie était libre il déposa le petit garçon dans le coffre de la voiture puis roula jusqu'à chez lui pressé de jouer avec le petit . Dès que ses yeux se sont posés sur lui il l'a désiré immédiatement . Le petit garçon allait être son Alice .

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Hélèna Dinozzo était hystérique , après son coup de fil elle n'avait pas trouvé Tony là où elle avait laissé .

Elle avait d'abord gardé son calme et l'avait cherché dans tout la magasin mais toujours rien .

Finalement elle avait demandé de l'aide à un vigile mais en vain .

Finalement grâce aux caméra de sécurité ils surent ce qui s'était passé . Hélas l'homme avait caché son visage et il n'y avait aucun moyen de connaître son identité .

Le directeur du magasin appela la police juste après qu'on eut contacté le père . Ils arrivèrent en même temps.

''Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda Vince Dinozzo d'une voix forte .

'Quel…quelqu'un a enlevé notre petit garçon , fit la mère en larme .Pendant que je te téléphoner .

'Ce gamin est vraiment inconscient , je n'avais vraiment pas besoin de ça .''

Toutes les personnes dans le bureau restèrent sans voix .

''VINCE ! C'EST NOTRE FILS DONT TU PARLES !

'Oh s'il te plaît , on l'a sans doute enlevé pour une rançon , ce n'est pas dramatique ! Tu verra dans deux jours il sera de retour à la maison .

'Tout ça c'est de ma faute , reprit Hélèna , si seulement je ne l'avais pas laisser seul ''

Un des policier en civil s'agenouilla près d'elle .

''Ne vous inquiétez pas , nous mettrons tout en œuvre pour retrouver votre fils . Puis en s'adressant au maris , quant à vous vous deviez vous montrez au moins un peu concerné , mais vous avez sans doute raison , le ou les kidnappeurs vous contacterons pour une rançon .

Malheureusement l'argent était la dernière chose que le kidnappeur avait à l'esprit .

…………………………

Arrivé devant une vieille maison abandonné , l'homme se gara puis ouvrit le coffre pour prendre le petit Tony toujours inconscient .

La maison avait un deux étages et un cellier , les marches étaient vieilles et usées qui craquaient à chaque pas tout comme le plancher en bois .

Une des fenêtre était cassée et il y'avait un courent d'air et pas de chauffage .

Mais ce qui frappait l'attention c'était ce costume du chapelier fou qui était posé sur un vieux canapé vert .

Tony commença à se réveiller , il avait faim, soif et sa tête lui faisait mal .

L'homme sentant que sa proie était réveillé le déposa sur le canapé puis une fois chose faite lui caressa la joue .

Le garçonnet eu un mouvement de recul presque malgré lui ce qui mette l'homme en colère qui le gifla .

''Maintenant tu m'obéis petit garçon , tu vas être mon Alice !''

Le garçon secoua la tête , il s'appelait Tony pas Alice et puis Alice était un prénom pour les filles .

L'homme sembla se calmer et se rapproche de plus près.

Lentement il glissa sa main sous la chemise du garçon dont il caressa le torse .

Tony tétanisé par la terreur n'osa pas bouger .

Il sentit des mains qui lui enlevait ses vêtements et il savait que quelque chose de mal lui arrivait .

Lorsqu'il fut totalement nu le méchant homme le retourna sur son ventre puis il sentit un corps sur le sien .

Il hurla cela faisait tellement mal , il supplia son bourreau d 'arrêter mais il ne rencontra qu'une sourde oreille .

En même temps de son attaque l'homme récita une comptine d'Alice aux pays des merveilles .

''Humpty Dumpty est tombé du mur

Humpty Dumpty s'est cassé la figure

Tous les chevaux et les soldats du roi

N'ont pu l'aider à se remettre droit . ''

Après qu'il eut fini avec Tony il le nettoya puis le vêtit d'une robe bleue bouffante et d'un tablier blanc , puis d'une perruque blonde aux cheveux long .

Une fois chose faite il le mit dans le cellier , décidant de ne le nourrir qu'à partir de demain .

Une fois tout seul Tony mit sa tête entre ses genoux et se mit doucement à pleurer .

Le lendemain matin l'homme le reprit puis lui donna un morceau de pain et un peu de lait écaillé comme petit déjeuner .

Ensuite il le fit monter dans une petite chambre où il le jeta sur un vieux matelas et recommença comme hier .

Une fois fini Tony devait nettoyé la maison , puis déjeuna d'une soupe . Et les attaques recommencèrent ainsi que la vieille comptine .

Le soir il ne lui donna rien à manger et profana son corps encore plus violemment déguisé en chapelier fou.

Le pauvre esprit torturé du garçonnet n'en pouvait déjà plus mais ce qui était encore poire c'est lorsque l'homme força sa bouche avec la sienne .

'Cela n'est pas en train de m'arriver , pensa Tony , cela arrive à Alice , cela n'est pas en train de m'arriver , cela arriva à Alice '.

Plus les semaines passé plus l'esprit de Tony se mit à dériver et tout seul dans son cellier il récita :

'Humpty Dumpty est tombé du mur

Humpty Dumpty s'est cassé la figure

Tous les chevaux et les soldats du roi

N'ont pu réussir à le remettre droit .'

Et la même chose continua durant dix huit mois , le petit garçon avait grandi mais était d'une grande maigreur son teint était pâle et ses yeux trop brillants.

L'homme voyant cela décida de partir et de le laisser . La police n'avait pas arrêter les recherches , c'était devenu trop dangereux .

Il prit donc ses affaires et laissa le petit garçon tout seul .

Plus les heures passaient plus Tony était tenté de sortir .

''Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Lui demanda une voix dans sa tête .

'Et si le méchant monsieur revenez ?

'Le petit Tony a les chocottes ? Demanda une autre voix .

'Laisse le tranquille Alice , ordonna la première voix . Ne t'en fais pas Tony il ne reviendra pas .'

Finalement le garçon de six ans décida de tenter une sortie.

Une fois dehors il ferma les yeux , n'étant plus habituer à la lumière du soleil .

C'est une patrouille de police qui le trouva et qui reconnue son signalement .

Ce ne fut pas facile pour les policier de gagner la confiance du garçon traumatisé mais la première voix lui dit que grâce aux policiers il pourrait revoir sa maman alors il monta dans leur voiture qui l'emmena au commissariat où l'attendait sa mère en larmes et son père qui avait l'air furieux .

Tout d'abord Tony ne reconnut pas sa mère , ses magnifiques cheveux noirs étaient devenus tout blanc et elle avait beaucoup maigrit .

Son père lui n'avait pas changé et son regard était autant intimidant .

''Non mais tu te rend compte , tempêta le père , tu as vu dans quel état est ta mère à cause de toi !

'Vince ! Tony n'est pas responsable !

'Ca je veux bien le croire , c'est un irresponsable qui finira dans le caniveau '

Un des policier frappa le père de toute ses forces , et personne n'offrit d'aide à Dinozzo senior pour le relever .

''Monsieur , fit un inspecteur de police , votre fils a subit une épreuve traumatisante et étant père moi-même je vous suggérais de vous montrez digne de ce rôle et de l'aider du mieux que vous le pouvez et avec tout votre amour . Mais la première des choses et de le conduire à l'hôpital pour le faire examiner et….

'NON !Fit le père .

'Non !

'Je vais reprendre mon fils et oublier toute cette histoire inspecteur….

'Briscoe , fit le jeune inspecteur , et à mon avis vous devriez…

'Nous nous passerons de vos conseil ! Mais merci pour votre aide , je n'oublierais pas de laisser une donation à la police .''

Une fois la famille Dinozzo sorti Briscoe laissa éclater sa colère .

''Non mais c'est pas croyable ! Certaine personne ne mérite vraiment pas d'être père !''

Tous les policiers présents furent d'accord .

Une fois chez eux Tony fut envoyé dans sa chambre . Le garçon voulut protesté à sa mère mais voyant qu'à chaque fois qu'elle le voyait elle se mettait en larmes il y renonça .

Ses parents ne se firent pas d'illusion sur ce qui lui était réellement passé mais si personne n'en parlait alors tout serait oublié .

Et pendant deux mois Tony fit tout pour éviter ses parents , sa mère parce qu'à sa vue elle pleurait , son père parce que lui se mettait en colère .

Mais un matin ne voyant pas sa mère Tony monta dans la chambre de sa mère qui avait fui le lit conjugale depuis l'enlèvement , et la retrouva étendue sur son lit , les yeux fermés .

Lorsqu'il la toucha pour la réveillée il constata que sa peau était froide .

Sur la table de chevet se trouvait une boîte de pilules à moitié vide .

Il la secoua de toute ses forces mais elle ne se réveillait toujours pas . Finalement ce fut la bonne Rosa qui les découvrit et constata le décès .

Après l'enterrement Tony se replia sur lui même et changea d'attitude . Il se mit à braver l'autorité de son père quitte à recevoir des coups de ceinture .

Mais surtout il fit tout pour oublier non seulement ce qui s'était passé mais aussi sa mère .

La seule chose qu'il savait c'est qu'il avait causé la mort de son père en tout cas c'est ce que son père lui répétait sans cesse lorsqu'il était ivre et qu'il se mettait à le battre .

Mais ce n'est pas Tony qui était maltraité par son père mais Anthony , et ce n'était pas Tony que son père traitait de dépravé mais Alice .

Le petit Tony lui était dans les bras de sa mère qui lui chantait des comptines , mais pas celles que récitaient le chapelier fou .

Finalement quand il eut quinze ans son père se maria avec une bimbo rousse qui fit tout pour l'envoyer très loin dans un collège à l'Ohaio .

Et pour ses dix huit ans son père lui offrit une Harley , une manière de s'excuser .

Il ne détestait pas son père mais il ne l'aimait pas non plus .

Le seul membre de la famille qu'il appréciait était son oncle maternel Anthony Donnelli .

Et c'est lui qui l'encouragea à entré dans la police mais aussi à essayer de pardonner à son père .

Mais Tony savait qu'Anthony et Alice ne pardonneront jamais et peut être que lui non plus .

A suivre .


	2. Chapter 2

Merci pour vos encouragements , j'espère que vous continuerais à aimer .

Chapitre I 

New-York : 5 avril 2003 , 6 heures du matin .

Les lueurs du jour commençaient à baigner la ville de New-York , la journée venait de commencer et presque tout le monde était chez soi en train de se préparer pour aller travailler , tous sauf deux éboueurs qui avaient commençaient leur travail à 4 heures .

Ils avaient comme secteur le quartier Est de la ville et tout en ramassant les ordures ils discutaient de leurs problèmes .

''Et tu sais ce que je lui ai dit ?

'Non , quoi ?

'Si tu n'es pas contente t'as qu'à retourner chez ta mère !

'Et alors ?

'Elle l'a fait ! Résultats ça va faire deux semaines que je ne me nourris que de conserve .''

Son compagnon ria tout en se remettant au travail , mais soudain il vit quelque chose qui stoppa sa bonne humeur. Il y'avait un homme âgé étendu par terre , sa tête apparemment défoncée.

''Oh merde ! Ted viens par là !

'Qu'est-ce qu'il y'a ? T'as trouvé quelque chose ?

'Viens je te dis !

'Ecoute , si tu me déranges pour rien tu….''

En voyant le cadavre il s'interrompit aussitôt .Il allait dire à Ted d'appeler les flics lorsqu'ils entendirent un gémissement venant de derrière la benne à ordure.

Ils s'y précipitèrent et découvrirent un homme âgé à peine d'une trentaine d'année aux cheveux brun clair étendu par terre en tenu d'Adam .

Ils constatèrent sur le jeune homme des bleus et echymmoses sur la joue droite ainsi que sur tout le reste de son corps . On pouvait aussi distingué des marques de doigts sur ses hanches ainsi que du sang qui coulait sur le long de ses jambes .

''Te…Ted ! Appel la police et demande aussi pour une ambulance . ''

Lieu du crime : 7 heures du matin .

L'inspecteur Green gara la voiture à cent mètre du lieu du crime , puis avant de sortir avala à tout vitesse son fond de café .

Son collègue , l'inspecteur Lenni Briscoe le suivit de près .

''Voilà une journée qui s'annonce bien , ironisa le plus âgé .

'Eh ! Cela fait parti des petits plaisirs du métier'' , lui répondit son collègue.

Briscoe secoua la tête tout en souriant , ce qu'il y avait de bien avec Green c'est qu'il gardait toujours son sens de l'humour.

Les deux inspecteurs de la criminelle virent qu'ils n'étaient pas les premiers sur les lieux . Il y avait aussi des policiers en uniformes qui sécurisaient le périmètre où le meurtre avait eu lieu .

Mais ce qui était étrange c'était qu'il y avait aussi un inspecteur de la brigade des mœurs , l'inspecteur Morrisson .

''Briscoe ! Green !

'Hello Morrisson , qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ? Demanda Briscoe , je croyais qu'il y avait eu un meurtre !

'Oui mais….''

Morrisson hésita avant de continuer .

''Il y a une heure deux éboueurs ont découvert un cadavre , proche de la soixantaine , portant un complet bleu , on n'a pas trouvé de portefeuille .

'Comment est-il mort ? Demanda Green.

'Il a eu le crâne fracassé , on a retrouvé des traces de sang sur l'une des bennes à ordure .

'Cela ne nous dit toujours pas ce que les mœurs font ici , fit Lenni.

'Il y avait une deuxième corps totalement nu .

'Il est mort ?

'Non , une ambulance l'a emmené à l'hôpital Saint Paul .

'Il a été… ?

'Oui j'ai bien peur qu 'il a été violé . J'ai préféré vous attendre avant d'aller à l'hôpital puisque ces deux affaires semblent liées .

'Vous avez eu raison , bon allons interroger nos témoins !''

Les trois policiers se dirigèrent vers les deux éboueurs qui étaient en train de parler à un policier en uniforme.

''Messieurs …, commença Morrisson .

'Euh , moi c'est Fred Thompson et lui c'est Ted Fritz.

'Est-ce que vous pouvez nous dire ce que vous avez vu ? Demanda Briscoe .

'Ben ! Moi et Ted on étaient en train de ramasser les ordures quand on est d'abord tombé sur le maccabé …pardon sur le mort , puis on a entendu des gémissements et on a vu ce pauvre type nu comme un ver . Il y avait aussi du sang partout et puis on a senti une odeur bizarre mêlée à celle du sang .''

Green ferma les yeux , devinant ce qui était responsable de cette odeur .

''Vous n'avez rien remarqué ? Vêtements ? Portefeuilles ?

'Non rien.

'Merci , fit Morrisson tout en hochant la tête .

Briscoe soupira intérieurement , ils avaient en tout et pour tout un cadavre , une victime à l'hôpital mais aucune idée sur leurs identités .

Il va devoir falloir attendre ce que les empreintes vont donner s'ils ne pouvaient pas interroger le survivant .

''Très bien , fit Lenni , en route pour l'hôpital , en espérant qu'on aura de la chance .''

Hôpital Saint-Paul : 8h30 du matin .

L'hôpital était bondé , rythmé par les cris de bébés ainsi que les pleurs des familles ayant perdu un proche .

Green , Briscoe et Morrisson se dirigèrent vers l'accueil où une secrétaire était occupée au téléphone .

Briscoe patienta cinq bonnes minutes avant de faire part de leurs présences .

''Excusez-moi !

'Attends une seconde , dit la secrétaire à sa correspondante pour relever la tête vers les inspecteurs avec un air ennuyé , c'est pour quoi ?

'Je suis l'inspecteur Briscoe , nous sommes là pour le jeune homme victime de viol qui vient d'être amené ici .

'Deuxième étage , chambre 206.

'Merci pour votre temps !'' Fit Green sur un ton sarcastique .

Les trois hommes se rendirent donc au lieu indiqué .

Morrisson allait frapper à la porte lorsqu'un homme en blouse blanche sorti de la chambre .

Les policiers virent brièvement un jeune homme d'une trentaine d'année allongé sur le lit hôpital portant le vêtement obligatoire .

Il avait les cheveux châtains foncé , un visage agréable à regarder malgré les contusions et ses yeux étaient grands ouverts .

Briscoe eu le souffle coupé , il avait déjà vu ses magnifiques yeux verts hantés , le regard d'un petit garçon perdu .

Mais lorsque le patient cligna des yeux son expression changea .

Le regard était plus dur , ses lèvres formèrent un sourire narquois , quasiment provoquant .

Si seulement il se souvenait où il avait déjà vu ses yeux.

Puis le médecin ferma la porte derrière .

C'était un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année , les cheveux grisonnants mais assez bien conservé .

Il portait des lunettes mais malgré ça on pouvait deviner un regard d'une grande douceur mais qui aujourd'hui était teinté de tristesse .

''Bonjours messieurs , fit le médecin ,je suis le docteur Anderson , j'imagine que vous êtes là pour ce jeune homme .

'En effet , fit Ed Green tout en montrant sa plaque suivi par les deux autres , je suis l'inspecteur Green et voici les inspecteurs Briscoe et Morrisson , nous aurions besoin d'interroger votre patient .

'Je vois que vous faîtes tous deux parti de la police criminelle , je pensai que les affaires de crimes sexuelles concernaient uniquement la brigade des mœurs !

'En effet , intervint son équipier , mais près de lui on a aussi retrouvé un cadavre , il se peut qu'il s'agisse de son agresseur et …

' Vous voulez dire un de ses agresseurs !

'Il y en avait plis qu'un ? Fit Morrisson sur un ton horrifié .

'On a retrouvé six ADN différents .

'Seigneur ! soupira Lenni .

'Messieurs , ce jeune homme a subi un grave traumatisme et je ne sais pas si cela est sage de l'ennuyer maintenant . Qui plus est …

'Oui docteur ? Demanda Briscoe .

'Lorsqu'il s'est réveillé il était déboussolé , à la limite d'une crise de panique et puis soudain …il s'est calmé aussitôt passant d'un extrême à l'autre .Comme si …

'Comme si il avait changé de personnalité , continua Briscoe pour le médecin . Je sais que cela va être difficile pour lui mais nous devons l'interroger . Plus vite on aura sa déposition plus vite en mettra ses bâtards derrières les barreaux .

'Très bien , concéda le docteur Anderson , mais alors juste dix minutes .

'Entendu .

'Il y a autre chose . Lors de mon examen j'ai constaté de vielles cicatrices montrant qu'il avait déjà subi ce genre d'abus , qui remonteraient à son enfance .''

A ces mots le visage de Lenni se durcit , une horrible sensation lui nouait l'estomac .

''Est-ce qu'il vous a dit son nom au fait ?

'Oui , il m'a dit s'appeler Anthony Dinozzo .''

L'inspecteur fut pris de nausée , il avait bien déjà vu ces yeux verts , c'étaient ceux du petit garçon qui avait été enlevé lorsqu'il faisait encore ses débuts comme inspecteur .

A suivre .


	3. Chapter 3

Merci Nina pour tes encouragements.

Chapitre 3 

Le médecin regarda l'inspecteur Briscoe d'un air inquiet , la réaction du policier en disait long .

''Vous connaissez ce jeune homme ?

'Hélas oui , il y a vingt-sept ans j'ai enquêter sur sa disparition , au début nous avions penser que sa famille recevrait une demande de rançon mais plus les jours passaient et moins il y avait d'espoir que le ou les kidnappeurs contactent les parents . Finalement il a été retrouvé dix-huit mois plus tard dans un état lamentable , il était évident qu'il était sous-alimenté et d'après ce que vous venez de nous dire il avait aussi été horriblement abusé comme je le craignais .

'Sûrement après son retour ses parents l'ont fait examiner !

-Malheureusement docteur ce ne fut pas le cas , son père était un vrai bâtard qui lui a reproché son enlèvement quant à la mère elle était en pleine dépression , elle avait sans doute deviné de ce qui était arrivé à son fils mais refusé de le croire , d'ailleurs elle s'est suicidée deux mois plus tard et ils déménagèrent.''

Après ces révélations tous gardèrent le silence .

Avant d'ouvrir la porte le médecin leur accordèrent dix minutes .

En entrant ils constatèrent que Tony s'était assis sur son lit.

Briscoe était sur le point de prendre la parole lorsque l'agent du NCIS le prit de vitesse .

''Hello darlings , que puis-je faire pour ces gentils messieurs '', fit il d'une voix aguicheuse .

Les policiers furent pris de cours devant ce comportements , quelque chose était vraiment faux .

'Je suis l'inspecteur Briscoe de la police criminelle , voici mes collègues Green et Morrison qui lui est de la police des mœurs , je sais que cela peut être très dur pour t..vous Tony….

'NON ! Hurla Dinozzo , pas Tony , laissez-le tranquille !''

Les inspecteurs étaient de plus en plus inconfortables .

''Très bien , alors comment faut-il vous appelez ?

'Al.

'C'est le diminutif pour Albert ou pour Alphonse ?

'Non ,pour Alice , je suis la petite curieuse Alice .''

Green semblait de plus en plus malade , quels que soient les problèmes de la victime ils ne dataient pas d'hier .

Qu'est-ce que ce monstre qui l'avait enlevé lui avait-il donc fait ?

'Très bien Al , dit Briscoe tout en lui touchant l'épaule .

'NON ! Fit Dinozzo tout en libérant son épaule d'un coup sec , je décide qui me touche et quand ! Est-ce que c'est clair ?

'Navré , comme je le disais nous voudrions savoir …

'Il est mort n'est-ce pas ? Interrompis l'italo-américain une nouvelle fois ?

'Qui donc est mort ?

'L'oncle Anthony , il a essayé de me défendre , j'ai essayé de lui dire que ce n'était pas grave , que le petit Tony était en sécurité , parce que vous voyez Anthony et moi on veille sur le petit , même si on ne s'aime pas beaucoup.''

S'en fut trop pour Green qui sorti de la chambre précipitamment . Lenni ne le lui reprochait pas , ce qui se présentait devant avait de quoi donner la nausée , même Morrisson était vert .

Le gosse avait sûrement dû s'inventer ces personnages pour se protéger émotionnellement et le fait qu'il n'avait sans doute jamais reçu d'aide n'avait pas aider .

Si seulement il pouvait tenir le père cinq bonne minutes .

'Al , de quoi Anthony protège le petit Tony ?

'Des coups de son père , lui prend les coups et moi les insultes dégradantes , ce qui est un juste retour des choses mais je ne veux pas parler de ça .''

Lenni soupira , Alice a sans doute reçus les abus sexuels de son kidnappeurs .

Mais quoiqu'il en soit il aimerait peut être rester une heure avec le père .

''Et si vous me parliez de l'agression de ce soir vous n'avez rien vu ?

'Je ne me souviens pas , la seule chose dont je me souvienne ce sont ces hommes sur moi , et je ne veux pas parler de ça .

'Al…

'Inspecteur Briscoe ne vous a t'on jamais dit que la curiosité est une mauvaise chose vous pouvez en perdre la tête, ajouta-il avec un sourire narquois .

'Al , votre oncle …

'Ce n'est pas mon oncle mais celui du petit Tony .

'Très bien , que portait-il ?

'Je ne sais pas , Anthony doit savoir , il est plus proche du gamin que moi .

'Je peux lui parler ?

'Vous voulez vous débarrasser de moi pas vrai , après tout je ne suis qu'une roulure .

'Al vous n'êtes pas …

'Si je le suis , et je suis fatigué .''

D'un signe de tête Briscoe fit signe à Morrisson de sortir , Green les attendait .

''Alors ? Demanda Green .

'Le mieux serait de lui faire demandé une aide psychiatrique , le pauvre gosse .

'Mais…

'Nous aurions besoin de l'accord parental , je vais donc essayer de le convaincre de voir quelqu'un , mais cela attendra demain .

Le jour même Anthony Dinozzo vola des vêtements pour s'enfuir de l'hôpital .

Sa disparition fut aperçue en fin de journée lorsque une infirmière lui apporta des anti-douleurs avec son repas .

Elle aurait dû lui apportait beaucoup plus tôt mais il y avait une grosse urgence dans les environs de midi .

Mais de peur de se faire réprimander car elle était nouvelle elle se tu et la disparition devint officiel que le lendemain matin.

Durant ce laps de temps Tony eut le temps de retourner à l'hôtel où il logeais pour prendre son passeport et ses bagages. New-York n'apportait vraiment rien de bon .

Une fois arriver à l'aéroport il n'eut aucun mal à trouver un vol pour la capitale .

Anthony soupira , dommage pour le petit Tony , il aimait vraiment son oncle mais pour le moment c'était lui qui 'tait aux commandes et avec un peu de chance il pouvait contrôlait Alice .

Une fois dans l'avion il ferma les yeux mais avant de s'endormir une image lui resta en tête , six hommes déguisés en cartes à jouer .

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Il était furieux , en échange de leurs plaisirs il devait ramener son Alice .

Cela faisait des mois qu'il surveillait le garçon , il lui manquait tellement .

Mais au lieu de ça ils avaient tué le vieil imbécile et avaient abandonner leur trophée , son petit curieux garçon .

Mais il le récupérait et savait où et comment

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Briscoe était furieux , depuis quand l'hôpital engageait de tels incapables , mais il avait découvert où il vivait et travaillé mais aussi l'identité du mort grâce aux empreintes , c'était bien l'oncle maternelle de Tony .

DC Washington : 6 Avril 9 heure du matin .

Les portes de l'ascenseur du NCIS s'ouvrirent devant Gibbs qui revenait de la morgue , son quatrième gobelet de café à la main . Au même moment Tony fit son apparition .

Gibbs ne put s'empêcher de remarquer les marques sur le visage de son collaborateur .

''Je vois que tu as passé de bonnes vacances , dit Gibbs avec un sourire sardonique.

'Et bonjours à toi aussi .

'Elle avait déjà un petit ami ?Et vu ce que je vois un costaud.

'Ha ! Ha ! Très drôle.''

Même s'il ne voulait pas l'admettre Anthony était blessé par cette remarque mais comme toujours montra un visage souriant .Son amour son aîné était l'une de ces choses qu'il avait en commun avec Alice , ça et protéger le petit , même si parfois Alice ne savait pas trop faire la séparation entre désir ou amour .Mais c'était juste un beau rêve , leur corps attirait le désir pas l 'amour .

Peut être qu'un jour l'un d'entre eux sourira vraiment .

En s'avançant vers leurs bureaux les deux hommes constatèrent que Caith et McGee étaient déjà devant leurs ordinateurs .

Caith leva la tête et lorsqu'elle vit le visage de tony un sourire narquois détendit ses lèvres .

''Petit ami jaloux Tony ?

'Un petit ami Caith ?

'Dinozzo ça suffit !''

McGee fut sur le point de souligner l'injustice mais préféra se taire , depuis que Ari avait enlevé l'agent Todd Gibbs se montrait très protecteur vis à vis d'elle .

Le début de matinée se passa plutôt bien puis il eut un coup de fil .

'Gibbs , oui monsieur , on y est .

'On un cas ?

'Oui Dinozzo on a un cas , le lieutenant de corvette Alice Fawks vient d'être retrouvée morte dans une forêt à vingt kilomètre d'ici ,et à côté d'elle un lapin blanc en peluche .

'Tu crois que c'est l'œuvre d'un psychopathe ? Demanda Caith .

'Pour le moment je n'en sais rien , tout ce que je sais c'est que l'on doit se dépêcher avant que la police locale ne détruit les indices , je vais chercher Ducky.''

Trop occupé à prendre leurs affaires personne ne remarqua la terreur dans les yeux de Tony .

A suivre .


	4. Chapter 4

Notes : merci Nina pour tes encouragements et ta fidélité, et merci Marie pour tes compliments , j'espère que vous aimerez toujours autant.

Chapitre trois :

L'inspecteur Lenni Briscoe était furieux , l'hôpital n'engageait que des incapables ou quoi ? Comment un patient a pu voler des vêtements et sortir de l'hôpital sans se faire remarquer ?

Finalement il poussa un soupir résigné , au moins il connaissait son identité et où il vivait et travaillait .

Il avait découvert que Anthony Dinozzo travaillait pour le NCIS , en bref la police militaire et avant ça était un inspecteur de police .

Briscoe ne pu retenir un petit sourire , malgré tout ce que le gamin avait traversé il travaillait du bon côté de la loi .

L'inspecteur ne pu s'empêcher de ressentir néanmoins un sentiment de culpabilité , il sentait comme il l'avait abandonné une deuxième fois .

Finalement , il prit sa décision et se dirigea vers le bureau de son chef , une femme autoritaire mais juste avec un grand pouvoir d'empathie .

''Chef , fit il , je peux vous parler deux minutes .

'Bien sûr , de quoi s'agit il ?

'De mon affaire de meurtre , notre seul témoin s'est enfui de l'hôpital , je pense qu'il est retourné en virginie , Washington pour être exact , et je voudrais…

'Vous voudriez y aller . Lenni ,j'ai lu le rapport , il semblerait que votre témoins ne se souvient de rien .

'Non , il ne veut se souvenir de rien , il a besoin d'aide chef. Je sais que cela ne fait pas parti de notre job mais…

'C'est d'accord .

'Quoi ?

'Vous pouvez y aller mais seulement parce que je pense qu'il est la clef de cette affaire .

'Merci , je vous téléphone dès mon arrivé.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Le corps se trouvait non loin de la route , près d'un arbre .

Il était en position assis et on pouvait clairement voir que la victime avait été égorgé. Des policiers civils qui avaient été les premiers prévenus avaient quadrillé le secteur et à leur tête cette chère Charlie.

Chaque membres du NCIS se mirent au travail , Dinozzo prenant des photos , Gibbs et Todd cherchant des indices et Ducky examinant le corps .

'Jethro , fit le médecin légiste , à première vue ce pauvre lieutenant a été égorgé avec une hache , c'est un miracle si la tête tient toujours . Cela me fait penser à un cas , au cela doit remonter à une dizaine d'année , je …

'Ducky ! Rien d'autres ?

'Pour le savoir , il va falloir que je l'examine de plus près .

'Quel genre de malade pourrait faire ça ? Demanda Caith sur un ton dégoûté .''

Gibbs ne répondit pas , lui même ne comprenait pas .

''Jethro , fit Charlie , nous avons trouvé ce lapin près du corps , fit elle en lui tendant l'objet .

'Vous y avez touché ? Fit il d'une voix dangereusement calme .

'Un bleu .

'Je vois .''

L'ex sergent examina , le lapin en peluche d'un peu plus près , autours de son cou il y avait une montre .

Tony qui avait fini de prendre des photos s'approcha de Gibbs et son corps se tendit aussitôt qu'il vit la peluche , des souvenirs qu'il avait voulu oublier commencèrent à surgir .

Flash-Back

Le petit Tony était assis sur une chaise , portant la robe et la perruque blonde , on pouvait clairement voir sur son cou des traces de morsures humaine , la moitié de son visage était tumifié et du sang coulait le long des ses jambes .

Il avait beaucoup de mal à retenir ses larmes mais le méchant monsieur , non le chapelier fou , il fallait l'appeler le chapelier fou , pouvait le punir encore plus .

Il avait été furieux qu'il ait refusé de boire du thé , mais c'était tellement amer , il préférait le chocolat , Maria lui faisait toujours du bon chocolat .

A côté de lui , sur une autre chaise était assis le lapin blanc en peluche , portant autours de son cou une montre en or .

Le petit Tony se força encore à boire du thé mais ses mains tremblaient tant il était faible et renversa accidentellement le liquide sur la peluche .

Cela mis le chapelier fou en rage , il prit Tony violemment par le bras et tout deux montèrent vers la chambre .

L'homme jeta le petit corps sur le lit et lui enleva ses vêtements .

Puis il enleva sa ceinture et commença à le frapper avec la boucle sur le dos.

Une fois fini ; il se déshabilla et se positionna au dessus du petit garçon et le prit violemment .

Personne n'entendit le cri de peine et de terreur.

Une heure après , quand il eu fini , l'homme murmura à son oreille.

''Voilà ce que c'est quand on est une mauvaise Alice , n'oubli pas que le lapin blanc est mon ami et il n'aime pas qu'on lui renverse de thé sur lui''.

Il retourna Tony sur le dos et l'embrassa , cette fois-ci il laissa couler des larmes .

Fin du flash-Back

Et maintenant Gibbs tenait le lapin sans précaution , comme un vulgaire objet , et c'est lui qu'on allait punir .

Poussant presque un cri terrorisé , Tony se jeta sur son supérieur et lui prit le lapin des mains .

''Dinozzo , qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?

'Alors Tony , fit Caith , on s'est redécouvert une âme d'enfant .''

Il ne fit pas attention aux remarques et déposa délicatement la peluche sur le sol , puis furieux se retourna vers Gibbs et pointa en sa direction un doigt accusateur.

''Toi , fit il , tu faisais du mal au bunny !

'Tony ! Fit Gibbs surpris.

'Tu veux qu'il me punit ? Continua Tony , tu veux que le méchant monsieur me punit .''

Tous les protagonistes sur place furent trop choqué pour répondre , finalement c'est Ducky qui fit un geste vers lui .

''Anthony…

'Non , interrompit le jeune homme , moi c'est Tony pas Anthony , Anthony est quelqu'un de fort pas moi !

'Très bien Tony , qui pourrait te punir , dis moi .

'Non , c'est interdit d'en parler .''

Ducky essaya de toucher Tony mais ce dernier en voyant cela recula le plus vite possible .

''Ne me touche pas ! Ne me touche pas ! Ne me touche pas !''

Et sous les regards ébahi , s'enfuit en courant , mais à cause de ses blessures dû à la cruelle attaque dont il avait été victime il ne put aller bien loin et fut pris d'une douleur si immense qu'il s'évanouit .

De loin le chapelier fou assista à la scène , ses hommes avaient fait du bon travail en tuant la fille et d'autre meurtres suivront jusqu'à ce que le petit garçon aux yeux verts soit à de nouveau sien , sa parfaite et irremplaçable petite Alice .

A suivre .


	5. Chapter 5

Notes : merci pour vos reviews , cela m'a fait très plaisir , et pour ta question Nina je compte bien faire un Gibbs/Dinozzo , ils vont si ben ensemble .

Chapitre cinq .

Bureaux du NCIS .

Ducky ferma les yeux retenant difficilement les larmes qui risquaient de couler d'une minute à l'autre .

Durant toute sa carrière comme médecin légiste il a pu voir plus d'horreur qu'il aurait voulu mais il a toujours su rester détacher , et le fait qu'il parle aux morts était un moyen de faire face .

Mais aujourd'hui il ne retenait pas ses larmes pour un mort mais pour un vivant , Anthony Dinozzo , un jeune homme pour qui il avait de l'affection quasi paternel .

Après que le jeune agent se soit évanouis , on l'avait ramené au sein des bureaux du NCIS , plus particulièrement dans le bureau privé du directeur où le médecin légiste pourrait l'examiner tranquillement .

Au début il avait cru à une simple chute de tension mais on déboutonnant la chemise il a pu constater à sa plus grande horreur des bleus , des coupures mais surtout des morsures humaine à la base du coup et des traces de doigts sur les hanches .Ces traces s'étaient fadé mais elles étaient bien là ..

Le docteur Mallard ne voulait pas croire ce qu'il était en train de découvrir , son esprit voulait effacer ces renseignements .

Il ne devinait que trop bien ce que cela pouvait signifier.

Finalement après avoir respirer un bon coup il s'attaqua à la ceinture et c'est à ce moment là que Tony se mit à gémir .

Ne voulant pas qu'il se réveille lors de l'examen , Ducky sorti une seringue de sa trousse et lui donna un sédatif , l'effet fut immédiat .

Après l'avoir déshabillé complètement , il constata des bleus sur les jambes .

Lorsqu'il fut sur le point de le retourner sur le ventre les mains de Ducky tremblèrent pour la toute première fois .

Finalement prenant son courage à deux mains il le mit sur le ventre et ce qu'il vit lui donna envie de vomir.

''Jésus !'' souffla le médecin légiste .

Non seulement il constata que se craintes étaient fondées , Tony avait été bel et bien violé et d'après ce qu'il voyait très sauvagement et pas par une seule personne mais en plus son dos était recouvert de cicatrice dû certainement à une boucle de ceinture mais aussi à un fouet .

L'examinant de plus près il vit aussi de vieille cicatrices sur les avant bras , preuve d'auto mutilation .

Ducky tomba sur ses genoux , il n'y avait pas de doute Tony avait été abusé durant son enfance .

Secouant la tête sil se reprit , tout cela n'aidait pas Tony et fit du mieux qu'il pouvait pour désinfecté les plaies puis rebanda ses côtes .

Après qu'il eu fini il embrassa tendrement Tony sur le front puis sorti en silence .

Derrière la porte l'attendais le spécial agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs , une coupe de café à la main .

Gibbs fut sur le point de demander ce qui n'allait pas chez Dinozzo mais en voyant le regard triste de son vieil ami s'arrêta net .

Ducky quant à lui avait des difficultés à remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées .

Il avait toujours pensé que Tony avait eu une enfance heureuse , avec sa mama italienne et un père qui était du genre famille/famille .

Après tout il semblait si heureux de vivre , toujours souriant et immature mais aujourd'hui il savait que tout cela n'était qu'une façade .

''Donald '', dit doucement Gibbs .

Gibbs l'appelait rarement par son véritable prénom , signe qu'il était vraiment inquiet , et il y avait de quoi , Ducky était au bord des larmes .

''Jethro , quand tu as vu Tony ce matin lui as tu demandé pourquoi il avait des bleus .

'Non , j'ai assumé qu'il avait dragué une fille qui avait déjà un petit ami , enfin tu connais Tony .

'Non , je le croyais mais non , et toi non plus .

'Attends une sec…

'Il a été violé ! On l'a battu et violé !

'Non ! Non ! C'est impossible !

'Jethro , je suis désolé mais c'est vrai .Et il y a autre chose .''

Gibbs s'appuya contre un mur , fermant les yeux il ne voulait pas entendre plus .

''J'ai pu constaté de vieille cicatrices sur son dos , sûrement dû à une ceinture et un fouet , elles sont trop nombreuses pour que cela ait duré un minimum de temps , il a vraisemblablement été abusé durant une large partie de son enfance ''.

L'agent du NCIS n'en croyait pas ses oreilles .

'Son père .

'J'en ai bien peur , bon je dois aller m'occuper du cadavre de notre amie ''.

Ducky fut sur le point de prendre l'ascenseur lorsque Gibbs le rappela .

''Attends ! Et pour tout à l'heure ? Pourquoi s'est il mis dans cet état à cause de cette stupide peluche ?

'Traumatisme , je dirais qui daterai de son enfance , Jethro le jeune Anthony aura besoin de beaucoup d'aide , non seulement professionnelle mais aussi personnelle , nous devons tous être là pour lui . Et mon ami ne renonce pas à tes sentiments à l'égard de ce jeune homme , c'est de toi dont il aura le plus besoin .''

Après ces conseils le médecin légiste anglais alla à la morgue laissant Gibbs seul avec ses pensées.

Violé ! Dinozzo a été violé !

Non !Non ! Cela doit être un de ses cauchemars , cela ne peut pas être réel , qu'on lui dise que cela n'était pas réel .

'Patron '

Gibbs sursauta et vit McGee qui le regardait un air soucieux sur son visage si candide .

''Quoi ! Aboya t'il

'Je…Heu …

'Nom verbe adjectif McGee !''

Gibbs savait qu'il avait tord de s'en prendre à lui mais il n'avait vraiment pas la patience pour son agent .

''Il y a eu un autre cadavre trouvé à dix kilomètre du premier lieu du crime , une certaine Alice Cromwell , je ..je crois qu'on a à faire à un tueur en série patron .

'Bien , prenez Cait avec vous !

'Et vous ?

'J'ai besoin de parler à l'agent Dinozzo''.

En espérant sans que je perde mon sang froid rajouta t'il pour lui même .

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Le chapelier fou ne pu retenir un sourire satisfait , ils avaient découvert le cadavre de l'agent du FBI Alice Cromwell , mais il en aura bien d'autre encore .

Son attention était d 'abord de jouer sur les nerfs de Tony puis de le récupéré .

Rien qu'à l'idée du corps de Tony sous le sien il en avait des bouffées de chaleur , son désir était de plus en plus difficile à retenir .

Il avait attendu si longtemps mais finalement sa patience allait payer mais avant il devait se venger de l'homme qui l'avait mis derrière les barreaux pour attaque à main armé Lenni Briscoe .

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Le vol 337 de New-York à déstination de Washington était en train de se poser .

A son bord l'inspecteur Briscoe venait sans le savoir d'entrer dans la ronde de chapelier fou .

L'inspecteur n'a jamais su que l'homme qui avait enlevé le petit Tony et le braqueur de banque qu'il avait arrêter était la seule et unique personne .

A suivre .


	6. Chapter 6

Merci encore pour vos encouragements , j'espère que vous continuerais à aimer .

Chapitre six

Scintille, scintille, petite chauve souris !

Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques, derrière ton souris !

Loin au-dessus on te voit voleter

Dans le ciel, comme un plateau à thé.

Tony Dinozzo prit lentement conscience , cette comptine lui revenant en mémoire .

Il ne voulait pas ouvrir les yeux , il savait que s'il le faisait quelque chose de mauvais se passerais .

Il se mit à sangloter , il avait si peur .

'Les grands garçons ne pleurent pas , dit la voix d'Alice , en tout cas pas les garçons bien élevé !

'Mais j'ai peur , répondit Tony d'une petite voix enfantine .

'Bon , soupira Alice , passe de l'autre côté du miroir , je vais prendre ta place .''

Ce n'était pas Tony qui ouvrit les yeux mais Alice .

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Gibbs se servi sa dixième tasse de café , cela allait faire une heure que Ducky avait examiné Tony et il n'avait pas trouvé le courage de le voir .

Il se frotta les yeux , pour la première fois de sa vie il ne savait pas quoi faire .

Finalement il décida de lire le rapport du médecin légiste qui venait d'atterrir sur son bureau . Femme de type caucasien , de vingt-cinq à trente ans , tuée par une arme blanche , vu la taille de la plaie par une hache .

Maintenant il restait les examens d'Abby , en espérant trouver des indices , avec un peu de chance des échantillons de peau , des empreintes ou des cheveux .

Il fut sur le point de se relever de son bureau lorsque les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent devant un homme de plus d'une cinquantaine d'années , à la mine abattu , portant un long imperméable . C'était la première fois que l'agent le voyait .

L'inconnu s'avança vers lui .

''Excusez-moi , vous savez où je peux trouver Tony Dinozzo ?

'Qui le demande ?

'Inspecteur Briscoe , de la criminelle .

'Pourquoi voulez vous le voir ?

'Je ne pense pas que cela vous regarde , monsieur…

'Agent spécial Jethro Gibbs , et cela me regarde vu que je suis son supérieur .

'Agent Gibbs votre agent a été agressé et…

'Je suis au courant .

'Il vous l'a dit ? Demanda Lenni sur un ton surpris .

'Non , soupira l'autre homme , il s'est évanoui sur les lieux d'un crime , notre médecin légiste l'a examiné .

'Je vois .

'Moi pas , en quoi cela concerne la police criminelle ?

'Il y avait quelqu'un avec lui , son oncle . Il a été tué en voulant défendre son neveu . Ecoutez , votre agent n'est pas stable …

'Je sais , interrompit Gibbs , j'ai eu un aperçu .''

Briscoe fronça les sourcils .

''Comment ça ?

'Il semblerait que nous ayons un tueur en série sur les bras , Il y a eu aujourd'hui deux victimes du nom d'Alice , à côté de la première victime il y avait un lapin blanc .

'Seigneur ! Pas étonnant qu'il ait fait une crise . Peut-on aller le voir ?''

Gibbs lui montra le chemin tout en se demandant ce que l'inspecteur voulait dire par là .

Une fois arriver Gibbs frappa à la porte et entra suivit par Lenni .

Tony avait les yeux ouvert , un sourire aguicheur aux lèvres .

''N'est-ce pas ce cher inspecteur Briscoe ?

'Bonjour Alice '', soupira lourdement le policier .

Gibbs le regarda surpris .

''J'étais très inquiet pour vous Alice , vous avez quitté l'hôpital brusquement .

'J'imagine que mon départ a paru impoli mais Anthony avait prit ma place .''

Gibbs avait de plus en plus de mal à comprendre , finalement il décida d'intervenir .

''Tony…

'NON ! COMBIEN DE FOIS DEVRAIS-JE LE DIRE ? JE SUIS ALICE !

'Al , reprit l'inspecteur , je voudrais vous parlez sur ce qui vous est arrivé .

'NON ! NON ! NON ! Je vous ai déjà dis que je ne voulais pas vous parlez de ça !

'Al…

'Parlez rudement à votre petit bébé,

Et quand il éternue, battez-le bien ;

Il ne le fait que pour vous embêter ;

Ça enquiquine , il le sait bien '', récita le jeune homme .

Lenni voyant bien qu'ils n'arriveraient à rien fit un signe de la tête en direction du couloir .

Les deux hommes sortirent donc alors que Tony continuait à réciter .

''Je parle sévèrement à mon bébé ,

Quand il éternue, je le bats bien ;

Car il peut parfaitement apprécier

Le poivre quand il le veut bien !''

Gibbs senti la bile lui montait à la gorge , qu'est-ce qui a pu lui arriver pour le mettre dans cet état .

''Comment cela est arrivé ?

'Il y a vingt sept ans , j'ai reçu ma première enquête en tant qu'inspecteur , il s'agissait de l'enlèvement d'un petit garçon de cinq ans , finalement on l'a retrouvé dix huit mois plus tard , dans un état lamentable , ce petit garçon agent Gibbs , c'était Tony Dinozzo .

'Dites moi qu'il y a eu une demande de rançon où que celui qui l'avait enlevé voulait un enfant .

'Malheureusement , le médecin qui l'a traité a découvert qu'il avait été violé quand il était enfant . Vu l'aspect mental de Tony je pense que l'ordure qui l'a enlevé était obsédait par Alice au pays des merveilles .

'Quand a t-on attaqué Tony ?

'Il y a deux nuits .

'Et aujourd'hui on s'en prend à des femmes qui portent le prénom Alice .

'Vous croyez qu'il y a un lien ?

'Je ne crois pas aux coincidences . Bon venez , d'habitude j'aime travailler seul mais je peux faire une exception .

'En quel honneur ?

'Disons , que je sais ce que c'est de vouloir résoudre à tout prix une affaire et puis mon instinct me dis que je vais avoir besoin de vous .

'Et votre instinct ne vous trompe jamais pas vrai ?

'Rarement !''

Sauf au sujet de Tony , et quelque chose lui disais que cet inspecteur pouvait lui apprendre plus , par exemple ces fameuses cicatrices sur le corps de Tony .

A suivre .


	7. Chapter 7

Heureuse que mon histoire vous plaise , et merci pour tous vos encouragements .

Chapitre sept

Lorsque Briscoe mit le pied dans le laboratoire du NCIS il ne s'attendait ni à entendre du métal ni à voir une gothique qui ne les avait pas entendu à cause de la musique trop forte .

Elle était occupée avec son microscope sirotant de temps en temps une grande boisson .

Gibbs lui secoua la tête avec un petit sourire , s'amusant de la réaction de l'inspecteur mais son visage s'assombrit lorsqu'il se rappela la raison de sa visite .

Finalement après un soupir il s'approcha d'Abby qui ne s'était toujours pas rendu compte de leurs arrivés.

''Abby ! Cria t'il .

'Gibbs ! Combien de fois devrais-je te dire de ne pas me surprendre comme ça ? Surtout lorsque je travail !

'Tu as des résultats ?

'Bonjours Abby , mima t'elle , comment est ta journée , en fait est-ce que je t'ai déjà dit quel travail incroyable tu fais ?

'Abby ! Ces résultats ?

'Bon très bien ! Tout ce que je peux te dire pour le moment c'est qu'ils étaient plusieurs , j'au pu relever cinq séries d'empreintes, une sur le lapin , les quatre autres sur les vêtements .D'après Ducky la victime n'a pas été violé ?

'Non ! Non ! Pas elle , répondit Gibbs d'une voix triste .

'Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

'S'il te plaît ces résultats .

'Gibbs !

'Pas maintenant ! Tu as trouvé à qui appartient ces empreintes ?

'Les quatre empreintes ne sont pas fichés et pour la cinquième elle n'est que partielle .

'Rien d'autre ?

'Ducky m'a envoyé des échantillons de peau qu'il a trouvé sous les ongles de notre victime , elle a dû se débattre .

Gibbs ? J'ai entendu au sujet de Tony , comment va t'il ?

'Ducky l'a examiné et…

'Gibbs !

'Excusez-moi , interrompis Briscoe .

'Ah oui c'est vrai vous êtes là . Abby je te présente l'inspecteur Lenni Briscoe qui nous vient tout droit de New-York , inspecteur voici notre rat de laboratoire , Abby Sciuto . Abby il va travailler avec nous pour cette affaire .

'Mais je croyais qu'on ne partageais jamais !

'Pas cette fois , il semblerait que notre affaire soit lié avec un de ses vieux cas . ''

Abby allait demander de quoi il retourne lorsque Cait arriva en courant essoufflée .

'Gibbs vient voir ! Il y a un problème avec Tony .''

Aussitôt tous suivirent l'ex agent secret , puis finalement arrivé tous restèrent tétanisé .

McGee était en train de se relever tout en s'essuyant le menton où coulait un peu de sang .

Tony lui était collé contre le mur , l'air totalement paniqué .

''McGee , cria Gibbs , que s'est-il passé ?

'L'a…l'agent Todd et moi , on s'inquiétait au sujet de Tony , alors à notre retour on est allé le voir .Il…il avait l'air bien , enfin il m'a semblé bien . Je l'ai touché alors il m'a frappé et il a commencé à hurler . ''

Il était évident que l'agent McGee ne comprenait pas .

''Je suis vraiment désolé !

'Ce n'est pas votre faute McGee , soupira Gibbs .

'Gibbs , fit Cait , qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ?''

L'ex marine ne pu répondre à sa question car Tony recommença à hurler .

''JE NE VEUX PLUS ETRE ALICE ! JE NE VEUX PLUS ETRE ALICE ! CA FAIT MAL !

'Tony !''

Gibbs se précipita vers son agent et le prit dans ses bras .Au début le jeune agent se débattit puis finalement se laissa faire et sanglota .

Puis d'une voix enfantine il récita .

'Humpty Dumpty est tombé du mur

Humpty Dumpty se cassa la figure

Tous les chevaux et les soldats du roi

N'ont pu réussir à le remettre droit .'

Abby avait du mal à retenir ses larmes , qu'est-ce qui est donc arrivé à Tony ?

Finalement Tony se calma puis s'endormit dans les bras de Gibbs , preuve qu'il s'y sentait en sécurité .

Sans un mot l'agent le prit dans ses bras et le recoucha .

D'un signe de tête il les firent sortirent . Une fois dehors ce fut l'agent Todd qui demanda des comptes le première .

''Gibbs ! Pourquoi Tony est comme ça ?

'Inspecteur , vous connaissez cette affaire mieux que moi , dites leur.''

Briscoe s'exécuta , une fois fini tous les agents du NCIS étaient pâles .

''Seigneur , fit Cait , et moi qui l'ai taquiné au sujet de Voss .Pas étonnant qu'il l'ai aussi mal pris .''

Gibbs ne put s'empêcher de ressentir aussi un sentiment de culpabilité , pour tout les fois où il avait renforcé les insécurités de Tony .

Et maintenant il savait d'où ces insécurité venaient , des mauvais traitements de son père .

''McGee, fit Gibbs , et pour notre autre victime ?

'Elle est morte de la même façon et à côté d'elle il y avait le lapin banc mais aussi une feuille où était écrit la même chose que l'agent Dinozzo a récité .

'Cait !

'Il ou ils tuent les jeunes femmes du nom d'Alice , il n'y a pas viol , mais à chaque fois une mise en scène .Et d'après ce que vient de dire Briscoe je pense que si notre première victime était militaire cela n'avait rien d'une coincidence.

'Mais pourquoi maintenant ? Demanda McGee.

'Je pense que quelque chose l'a empêcher de s'en reprendre à Tony , mais maintenant il veut d'abord jouer avec son esprit puis cela ira plus loin .

'C'est déjà aller plus loin , remarqua Lenni.

'En fait je veux que votre bureau envoie les résultats des ADN que l'on a trouvé sur Tony .

'Pas de problème je leur téléphone tout de suite .''

Une fois Briscoe partit Gibbs donna le reste de ses instructions .

''Abby , vois si tu trouves autre chose . Cait !McGee ! Vérifiez s'il n'y a pas eu d'autre meurtre comme celui-ci .

'Et toi , demanda l'agent Todd , Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

'Voir ce que Ducky a trouvé sur la victime numéros deux .

'Je vous suis agent Gibbs .''

Les trois agents se tournèrent vers la voix .

''Fornell ! ''Dirent-ils en même temps .

A suivre .


	8. Chapter 8

Notes : Merci pour toutes vos reviews , cela m'a vraiment fait plaisir . Quant au rôle de Fornell , et bien vous verrez .

Chapitre huit .

L'agent Fornell se tenait devant Gibbs dans son costume trois pièces , et deux coupes de café à la main .

''Tenez , fit l'agent du FBI , en espérant que cela vous rendra de bonne humeur .

'Qu'est-ce que le FBI fiche ici ? Tempêta Gibbs .

'Notre agence a appris par un coup de fil anonyme que l'un des notre s'est fait tué et repose maintenant dans la morgue de NCIS , je suis donc venu vérifié . Est-ce exacte ?

'C'est mon cas Fornell !

'Il s'agit d'un agent du FBI .

'Qui est morte de la même manière qu'un lieutenant de la Navy.

'Travaillons donc ensemble .

'De la même façon qu'avec Ari ?

'Il s'agissait d'un homme sous couverture , là c'est différent , cela m'a tout l'air de meurtre en série et dans ce cas cela devrait revenir obligatoirement dans nos services .

'Sur mon cadavre !'' Hurla presque Gibbs.

Fornell était stupéfait par la réaction de Gibbs , ils avaient déjà eu des confrontations mais jamais l'agent du NCIS n'avait parus aussi furieux que maintenant .

Gibbs soupira , frustré . Il n'y avait pas moyen qu'il lui dise au sujet de Tony .

''Fornell , vous allez laisser mon équipe sur cette affaire , nous vous tiendrons au courant mais c'est tout .

'Gibbs…

'A moins que vous voulez que j'explique à la presse pourquoi le FBI protège un terroriste .

'Vous n'êtes pas sérieux , cela risquerai de compromettre la couverture d'Ari !

'Et ?

'Bon sang Gibbs vous êtes vraiment un bâtard !

'C'est mon enquête !

'C'est votre enquête ! Mais vous me tenez au courant .''

Gibbs comme réponse se contenta de lui tourner le dos et de marcher en direction de l'endroit où se trouvait Tony .

S'il était surpris de le voir réveiller il n'en montra aucun signe , se contentant seulement de soupirer lorsqu'il rencontra le regard d'un petit garçon perdu .

''Hey Tony .

'Où est Mummy ?''

A suivre

Je sais c'est atrocement court , je promet d'écrire une suite plus longue plus tard , encore une fois désolée.


	9. Chapter 9

Notes : Merci à tous pour vos encouragements , bonne lecture .

Chapitre neuf 

'Où est Mummy ?'

Gibbs resta un moment sans voix ne sachant que répondre puis reprenant très vite son sang-froid il essaya de répondre calmement.

'Tony , ta mère n'est pas là pour le moment mais elle m'a envoyé pour m'occuper de toi.'

Tony le regarda curieusement , il ne comprenait pas pourquoi . D'habitude elle était toujours là pour lui et puis il ne devait pas parler avec des inconnus .

'Je sais pas si j'ai le droit de te parler monsieur , dit le jeune agent , je ne te connais pas .'

Gibbs ferma les yeux un moment ne voulant pas montrer sa colère. Il ne voulait surtout pas effrayé son agent .

'Je connais ta mère Tony , je suis un vieil ami , elle s'inquiète beaucoup pour toi .

'Je sais , soupira DiNozzo , elle arrête pas de pleurer quand elle me voit , je veux qu'elle arrête de pleurer et et…''

Tony se mit à sangloter d'un seul coup .

Gibbs était totalement perdu , ne sachant pas quoi faire , finalement il le prit dans ses bras et se mit à le bercer .

A sa grande surprise l'autre homme n'essaya pas de se dégager et s'endormit dans ses bras.

S'il y a bien une chose que Fornell ne supportait pas c'était de ne pas savoir ce qui se passe.

Gibbs cachait quelque chose , il en était sûr , sinon pourquoi se serait il montrait si agressif ? Pour lui il s'agissait plus qu'une simple enquête et il allait découvrir pourquoi .

Le chapelier fou devenait de plus en plus impatient , il fallait qu'il ait son Alice au plus vite .

Oui très vite Tony DiNozzo allait redevenir sien .

Après s'être assuré que Tony était bien endormi il sorti de la pièce pour se retrouver nez à nez avec Briscoe.

'Il veut sa mère .

'Cela va être difficile , répondit sombrement le policier , elle est morte .

'Je sais.

'Elle s'est suicidé .''

Gibbs eu un mouvement de recul , suicide ?

'Elle n'a pas supporté , elle était déjà dépressive et son maris n'était pas vraiment d'une grande aide .''

Gibbs retint un rire sarcastique mais ses yeux bleus lancèrent des éclairs .

'Très bien inspecteur si on se mettait au travail .

'Avec plaisir et appelez moi Lenni.

'Et vous pouvez m'appelez patron.

A suivre.


	10. Chapter 10

Je sais je n'ai pas écrit depuis longtemps , j'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre .

Chapitre dix

Gibbs se sentait de plus en plus frustré ,non seulement il a été forcé de mentir à Tony en disant que sa mère était allée faire de courses mais en plus Abby n'avait pas eu beaucoup de succès sur les vêtements des deux victimes , les échantillons de peau n'avaient rien donné ,ni les empreintes partielles.

Il n'avait aucune piste et devait attendre l'ADN des agresseurs de Tony.

Briscoe quant à lui ne cessait de se demander pourquoi ce maniaque n'avait refait surface que maintenant .

'Hm ; réfléchis l'inspecteur à haute voix , peut être qu'il a été physiquement incapable d'agir jusqu'à maintenant .'

Gibbs le regarda curieusement.

'Que voulez vous dire par là ?

'Notre homme est obsédé par Tony , alors pourquoi attendre maintenant ?

'Il avait peut être quitté le pays ou…

'Ou il a été en prison et n'a été libéré que récemment.

'McGee ! Hurla presque Gibbs.

L'agent McGee releva vivement la tête de son ordinateur , sursautant légèrement de peur

'Ou..Oui Patron ?

'voyez quels criminels ont été libéré durant ce dernier mois , je veux ça hier !

'Ou..oui patron ,mais .. ?

'Mais quoi ?

'I doit y en avoir un grand nombre .

'Qui ont plus de cinquante ans McGee !

'Bien patron ; pardon patron .'

Briscoe ne pu s'empêcher de rire sous cape , imaginant le capitaine Van Buhren et Gibbs se disputant une affaire , lui en aboyant comme un sergent chef et elle avec son calme olympique.

'Patron !'

Gibbs et Lenni se tournèrent vers la personne qui avait parlé , Tony se tenait devant eux légèrement pâle et l'air hagard .

'Tony , fit Gibbs , que fais tu là ?

'Hm , travailler ?'

Dinozzo étais confus , la dernière chose dont il se souvenait était de prendre des photos sur le lieux du crime.Tout comme il avait eu un trou noir entre son agression et son arrivé au bureau.

'Excuse moi mais qui est l'homme à côté de toi ?'

Les deux autres hommes étaient très inquiet ainsi que les agents McGee et Todd qui avait suivi Tony , en effet elle était chargée de le surveiller mais en quant elle est allée prendre un café , il en a profité pour partir.

'Tony , que fais tu debout ?

'Patron ?

'Agent Dinozzo , fit l'inspecteur , de quoi vous souvenez vous ?

'J'étais en train de prendre des photos , puis le trou noir . En fait je ne sais toujours pas qui vous êtes ..

'Dinozzo , dit son supérieur , c'est l'inspecteur Lenni Briscoe de New-York.

'New-York ? répondit le jeune homme avec un froncement de sourcil , c'est là où j'ai passé mes vacances avec mon oncle , d'ailleurs il faut que je l'appel .'

Les quatre autres personnes se regardèrent mal à l'aise ne sachant pas quoi dire , finalement ce fut Cait qui brisa le silence .

'Tony , ton oncle est mort .'

L'agent du FBI Fornell était frustré . Ce n'était pas la première fois que le NCIS s'accaparait une affaire mais bizarrement celle-ci semblait avoir un caractère personnel pour Jethro Gibbs et il détestait ne pas avoir la réponse .

Finalement il décida de ne pas attendre des nouvelles de l'agent Gibbs et commença ses propres recherches.

Le chapelier fou ne pouvait s'empêchait d'admirer sa troisième victime en tenue d'Alice .

Evidemment ce n'était qu'une pâle imitation comparé à son garçon mais le message sera clair , maintenant ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne s'empare de Tony Dinozzo.

Tony se senti mal , ne sachant plus où il était , non ce n'était pas possible ! Son oncle , le seul membre de sa famille qu'il aimait ne pouvait pas être mort .

'Co…Comment ?

'Il a été assassiner , lui répondit Briscoe .

'Mais quand ?

'Hier soir !

'Hier soir ? S'étonna Tony , mais j'étais avec lui , je ne comprend pas .

'Tony , dit Gibbs gentiment , tu as été …

'LA FERME ! Hurla Tony .

'Tony ! Fit Cait d'une voix scandalisée .

'Non pas Tony chérie Alice , tâche de t'en souvenir la prochaine fois .'

Les agents Todd et McGee étaient choqués , c'était la première fois qu'ils se trouvaient face à cette personnalité .

'Quand à vous messieurs , je vous interdit de dire quoi que ce soit à lui .

'Al , protesta Lenni , il a la droit de savoir ce qu'on lui a fait , ce n'est pas bon pour lui de l'empêcher de savoir la vérité .

'Nous prenons soin de lui , nous veillons sur lui et si vous savez ce qui est bien vous garderez la bouche fermé . Bon ce n'est pas tout ça mais il faut que je vous quitte.'

Trop abasourdis personne ne s'interposa quand Tony pris l'ascenseur et quand ils reprirent leurs esprit s'était déjà trop tard .

A suivre

Prochainement Tony ou plutôt Alice ira dans un bar et cela sera très provoquant , pauvre Tony .


	11. Chapter 12

Chapitre onze :

Tony ou plutôt Alice entra dans le bar le plus mal famé de la ville se faisant dévorer des yeux par la clientèle composé pratiquement d'homme et par le barmen .En sortant des bureaux du NCIS la personnalité d'Alice se rua dans un taxi puis se rendit dans un magasin gothique pour y acheter un chemise noire moulante qui s'ouvrait au nombril et un pantalon en soie de la même couleur .

Puis la nuit venu alla dans ce fameux bar .

D'un pas langoureux Alice s'avança vers le comptoir et de sa voix la plus suave commanda un coca light dans un grand verre avec une paille .

Le barman dû s'y reprendre à deux fois pour verser la boisson tant il était hypnotisé par la beauté qui était devant lui .

Il ne fut pas le seul qui fixa l'agent du NCIS . , tous les hommes bavèrent el le regardant siroté sa boisson . Tony suça sa paille avec une telle sensualité que cela donner chaud . Finalement un homme de plus d'un mètre quatre-vingt et d'une quarantaine d'années, tout en muscle s'avança vers le brun aux yeux vert et lui adressa la parole .

''Hey beauté ! Tu es nouveau dans le coin ?''

Alice eu un sourire au coin , celui-là n'était pas original .

''Pour tout vous dire , minauda Alice , c'est la première fois que je viens dans ce genre d'endroit , et je ne sais pas comment très bien agir .''

Tout en disant cela l'italo-américain battit des paupières.

L'inconnu qui le désira de plus en plus glissa sa main sous la chemise du jeune homme et caressa sa peau soyeuse.

''Si tu veux trésor tu peux rester avec moi , je te protégerais des mauvais garçons .

'Mais j'aime les mauvais garçons '', dit Alice tout en faisant la moue .

La grosse bruite sentit son pantalon rétrécir , et comme si l'autre devinait son état actuel se mit à se lécher délicatement les lèvres .

S'en fut trop , le plus vieux se leva de la chaise où il s'était assit et pris brusquement le jeune homme par la taille .

Lorsqu'ils furent face à face , il rapprochèrent leurs corps et ainsi Alice pu sentir la protubérance de l'autre homme .

Soudain sans prévenir l'ancien flic fut embrassé sauvagement .

''Je m'appelle Mark , dit l'inconnu entre deux baisers , et toi c'est comment ?

'Bébé , trésor , c'est comme tu veux chéri .

'Ok''.

Une fois les présentation faite ils recommencèrent à s'embrasser .

Mark avait une main dans les cheveux de sa novelle conquête tandis que l'autre était occupée à ouvrir la chemise noire . Une fois ouverte , Mark commença à descendre de la bouche de l'autre homme , il commença par sucer sa mâchoire , pour aller vers le cou et pour finir mordilla le téton droit puis le gauche .

Tony cambra son corps et il eu friction .

Tout le monde regarda Mark avec envie et jalousie et Tony avec désir .

Mark se rendant compte de l'état des autres hommes eu une idée .

''Hey les gars ! Inutile d'être jaloux , je suis d'une humeur généreuse aujourd'hui , si on partager .''

A cette idée il eu un murmure d'affirmation , après tout le nouveau venu sembler complètement nympho .

Mais cela ne plut pas à Alice .

''Pas question !

'Je pensais que tu aimais les mauvais garçon , lança une voix .

'C'est vrai ça ! Ne viens pas nous aguicher pour changer d'avis après !

'Tu ne veux que ça ! T'as vu la façon dont tu t'es habillé .''

Devant la cohue générale , la personnalité d'Alice eu soudainement peur.

Al tenta de se dégager de Mark qui lui avait agrippé le poignet mais ce dernier était bien trop fort .

Puis sans prévenir en le souleva , Mark par les bras et un autre par les jambes pour le porter vers la table de billard .

Il sentit qu'on lui enleva complètement la chemise , puis son pantalon et enfin ses boxer qui eux aussi étaient en soie .

Plusieurs mains se mirent à le caresser , des bouches à le marquer et enfin on le tourna sur son estomac et les uns après les autres , ils se mirent à le pénétré .

La douleur en était si intense que même la personnalité d'Alice ne su faire front .

Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas tandis que les uns le viola par derrière d'autres usèrent sa bouche .

Une fois fini ils laissèrent Tony nu sur la table pour boire un coup et se donner des forces pour le second round

Finalement la personnalité d'Anthony reprit le dessus et profitant du fait que les autres étaient trop occupé à boire pour faire attention à lui , rampa vers l'extérieur .

Malheureusement le chapelier fou n'était pas loin , vu qu'il avait suivit sa petite Alice depuis son départ des bureaux du NCIS .

Il avait garé sa fourgonnette en face et avait joui du spectacle grâce à des jumelles. Au cas où , il avait ramené des hommes avec lui .

Ils transportèrent donc leur victime dans la fourgonnette , pensant que sa disparition ne sera remarqué que demain .

Le chapelier fou avait oublié un petit détail , c'était la montre de Tony offerte par Abby qui avait était arraché au moment du viol collectif .

Ce n'était pas n'importe quelle montre , celle-ci comportait un GPS , de faible intensité soit , mais aller dire ça à un ancien marines qui roulait dans toute la ville pour retrouver son agent manquant .

A Suivre .

Dans le prochain chapitre ça va barder pour Mark et compagnie , mais toujours pauvre Tony , je ne l'est pas gâté .

Oh fait qui comme moi trouve que Robert Chase dans docteur House est really pretty et a une personnalité complexe . Ca me tente bien d'écrire un angst sur lui .


	12. Chapter 13

**Merci pour vos encouragements , je ne vous ai pas oublié.**

**Chapitre douze**

Plus les heures passaient et plus l'inquiétude de l'agent Gibbs grandissait . Depuis la fuite de Tony il sillonnait la ville en espérant percevoir un signal du GPS du jeune homme.

Il savait que l'état mental actuel de son agent n'était pas stable , et vu la personnalité d'Alice les ennuis risqueraient de montrer leur bout du nez .

Par dépit il fut sur le point de faire demi tour lorsque son appareil se mit à clignoter . Il continua donc à rouler jusqu'à ce que le signal qui était de plus en plus fort le ramena devant le bar où Tony avait été sauvagement violé il y a une heure.

Gibbs sorti de la voiture le cœur rempli d'espoir mais l'horreur remplaça ce sentiment lorsqu'il vit des vêtements par terre mais surtout la montre de Tony.

Enfin son regard se posa sur la table de billard et eu la nausée , il y avait du sang et du sperme , cela sentait le sexe à plein nez .

Les clients du bar eux étaient en train de rire et se félicité mais on pouvait entendre dans leur voix une pointe de déception .

Il n'y avait aucun doute pour Gibbs de ce qui s'était passé .

Furieux il sorti son arme du holster et tira en l'air , ce qui fit sursauter tout le monde .

''NCIS , aboya t'il , ne bougez pas ! Je veux voir vos mains levées immédiatement !''

Tous obéirent crevant de peur.

''Nous…nous sommes dans un établissement respectable , susurra le barman , que venez vous faire ici ?

'Un établissement respectable ! S'écria Gibbs rouge de couleur , Un établissement respectable ! Alors pourquoi y a-t-il des vêtements éparpillés sur le sol ainsi que la montre de mon agent ?

'Votre…votre agent ?

'Quoi la petite roulure était un agent fédéral ? Fit une grosse brute , la même qui avait abordé Tony .

'Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?Demanda Gibbs d'une voix dangereusement basse tout en s'avançant vers lui l'arme au poing.

'Je dis que cette petite aguicheuse nous a fait passer du bon temps , se vanta l'autre , pas vrai les gars ?''

Les autres pensèrent qu'il valait mieux garder le silence , jugeant que l'agent paraissaient dangereux.

Mark lui ignora le danger que représenter Gibbs , et continua à le provoquer .

''Ses fesses étaient si ferme et il a une bouche très talentueuse , on s'est tous régalé .''

S'en était trop pour Gibbs , il rangea son arme puis d'un crochet lui cassa la mâchoire , montrant ce qu'était un marine .

Le coup envoya boulé Mark à l'autre bout de la salle , et les autres ne firent rien pour l'aider .

Gibbs quant à lui sorti son portable et commença à faire le numéros de Ziva.

''Agent Todd .

'Kate j'ai besoin de renfort .

'Gibbs ! tu l'as trouvé ?

'Non , sa montre , j'ai besoin de plusieurs homme , voici l'adresse .''Après avoir donner l'adresse ,il comme à son habitude , raccrocha sans donner plus d'information .

Une fois son portable rangée il ressorti son arme et visant vers le barman dit

''Maintenant dis moi ce qui s'est passé sans omettre le moindre détail.''

Déglutissant difficilement le barman s'exécuta .

•••••••••

L'agent Todd fixa son portable d'un air meurtrier , elle était ici à s'inquiétée pour Tony , souhaitant qu'on le retrouve très vite et Gibbs ne trouve rien de mieux à faire que de lui raccroché au nez.

Cait poussa un petit soupir , elle qui était un ex agent secret et un profiler , elle n'avait rien vu venir .Tony jouait les machos , un chauvin de première aimant les plaisanteries salaces alors qu'en vérité c'était un petit garçon perdu qui avait non seulement besoin d'être aidé mais aussi d'être aimé .

Elle l'avait si mal jugé , et s'était montré parfois cruelle envers lui , alors qu'il avait eu une enfance si traumatisante .

Tout d'un coup elle se souvint que Gibbs avait demander des renforts et alla formuler sa requête au directeur .

Une fois chose faite elle se dirigea vers le labo d'Abby où elle y trouva tout le monde .

Tous paraissaient anxieux , sauf Fornell , attendez une minute Fornell ?

''Agent Fornell que faites vous ici ?

'Je n'aime pas les questions sans réponse agent Todd , je suis venu demander à Gibbs des réponses .

'Il est occupé pour le moment .

'Ou se trouve l'agent Dinozzo ?''

En guise de réponse il eu un silence gêné , personne ne voulait répondre à cette question .

''Un de mes agents est mort , j'exige des réponses .''

Briscoe comprit qu'une guerre entre agence n'apportera rien de positif et décida de tout révéler .

''Je crains que l'agent Dinozzo ne soit involontairement mêlé à ces meurtres .

'Comment ça ? Demanda l'agent du FBI en se tournant vers l'inspecteur .

'Lorsqu'il était enfant Tony a été kidnappé par le tueur .

'Etes vous sûr qu'il s'agit de la même personne ?

'Tout porte à croire que oui vu la réaction de Tony.''

Et de but en blanc il lui raconta tout .

Une fois son explication finie , les jambes de Tobias se dérobèrent sous lui , ne pouvant toujours pas croire que l'on pouvait se montrer si cruel envers un enfant. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il voyait des choses sordides se passaient mais au fil du temps il avait commencé à apprécier l'agent Dinozzo , son sens de l'humour et de la répartie .

Abby qui étéit de plus en plus inquiète depuis le disparition de son ami demanda à Cait si elle avait des nouvelles . Cette dernière lui parla de l'ordre de Gibbs.

''Je crains qu'on ne l'ai perdu , avoua tristement Todd , sans la montre il y a peu de chance qu'on ne le retrouve , sinon aucune .

'Si j'entend encore ces paroles sortir de ta bouche je t'envois nettoyer les toilettes avec une brosse à dent ! Compris agent Todd ?''

La jeune femme sursauta à ces mots et se retourna pour se trouver nez à nez avec Gibbs.

''Gibbs , s'écria la gothique , dis nous ce que tu as trouvé .''

Gibbs hésita , ce que lui avait dit le barman n'avait rien de reluisant mais jugeant qu'il valait mieux révéler la vérité répéta ce qu'on lui avait dit dans le bar .

Une fois fini il constata que son audience paraissait avoir la nausée , ils étaient tous blanc comme un linge en particulier les femmes .

''Où où est il maintenant ? Demanda Abby .

'Je n'en sais rien , je n'en sais rien .

••••••••••

Le chapelier fou était assis sur une chaise pliante ,dégustant du thé , tout en admirant son Alice qui était étendu inconscient sur un lit qui se trouvait être le seul mobilier de la pièce.

La chambre était exigu , en guise de lumière une ampoule au fil dénudé se trouvait au plafond .

Finissant sa tasse le malade rêva à ce qu'il pourrait faire à sa victime , mais d'abord il lui fallait des invités pour sa partie de thé .

Et il savait exactement qui seraient ces invités .

A suivre .

J'espère que vous aimez.


	13. Chapter 14

**A tous je suis désolé pour le retard, J'espère que vous aimerez la suite.**

**Chapitre treize**

Lenni Briscoe pris de nausée après ce qu'il avait entendu décida de prendre l'air et sorti donc du QG du NCIS.

Dire que s'il avait eu plus de cran il aurait pu aider Tony lorsqu'il était encore enfant mais au lieu de cela il laissa ses parents le prendre.

L'inspecteur fut si pris par ses pensée qu'il ne remarqua pas la camionnette qui se dirigeait vers lui.

Lorsque le véhicule arriva à sa proximité la portière arrière s'ouvrit brusquement deux paires de bras l'entraînèrent à l'intérieur.

Au même moment Gibbs et Fornell qui l'avaient suivi sortirent leurs armes mais c'était déjà trop tard. Imperturbable les deux hommes se regardèrent brièvement et sans un mot décidèrent du plan d'action.

Gibbs se précipita dans sa voiture et démarra en trombe tandis que Fornell releva le matricule du véhicule.

Un fois chose faite il se dirigea à l'intérieur du QG et espéra que McGee puisse trouver le nom du propriétaire très rapidement.

Gibbs quant à lui conduisit très vite encore plus vite que d'habitude et failli causer plus d'un accident.

Tant bien que mal il réussit à ne pas se faire semer et roula pendant plus d'une demi heure jusqu'a l'extérieur de la ville pour arriver devant une maison abandonné.

Il gara la voiture à quelques mètres de la maison et sans un bruit s'y approcha.

Ses pas étaient feutrés et sa respiration lente et silencieuse.

La maison était une grande bâtisse avec plusieurs fenêtres dans plusieurs étaient brisée.

Il s'approcha doucement et par l'une des fenêtre du réez de chaussée il jeta un coup d'œil pour voir combien de personne il y avait.

En même temps les hommes de la camionnette sortirent tout en portant Briscoe qui semblait inconscient.

Il y avait au moins six hommes mais ce qui semblait étrange c'est qu'ils étaient tous déguisés en carte.

Ils étaient sûrement les hommes qui avaient violé Tony.

Gibbs fut soudain pris d'une rage folle en pensant à ce que ces hommes avaient fais subir à son jeune agent.

Mais surtout il était en colère contre lui-même, il avait toujours était persuadé que son agent était un play-boy courant après des jeunes filles de vingt ans mais étais-ce bien la vérité ?

Gibbs se reprit, il ne devait pas gaspiller une seule seconde s'il voulait sauver l'homme qu'il aimait, oui l'aimait, il devait bien admettre la vérité.

Par la fenêtre il vit les six hommes ainsi que Briscoe qui se tenaient près d'une grande cheminée.

Deux minutes passèrent avant qu'un homme habiller comme le chapelier fou les rejoignit, Mais pas de trace de Tony.

En vérité ce dernier était enfermé dans la cave et tremblant de peur.

A suivre.

Je sais c'est court , je vais essayé d'écrire plus vite la suite.


	14. Chapter 15

Chtimigirl : Hé ! Hé ! Tu le sauras en lisant la suite, en tout cas merci pour ta review.

Misstv : Je sais, je sais, ça fait longtemps et j'en suis vraiment désolé, en tout cas j'espère que tu aimeras la suite.

Rubie blakie : Merci beaucoup, et c'est vrai que dans mon fic Tony a un passé très douloureux.

neverland25 : Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements et pour suivre mon histoire.

Encore merci à vous tous et en cas où cela vous intéresse j'ai écrit un nouveau chapitre d'une nouvelle jeunesse.

Maintenant enjoy.

**Chapitre quinze.**

Lorsque les hommes du chapelier fou arrivèrent, ce dernier était tout excité à l'idée de commencer sa partie, ce Gibbs allait enfin savoir qu'Alice n'appartenait qu'à lui et à personne d'autre. En effet il les avait chargés d'enlever Gibbs et comme il était le seul à l'avoir vu il en a fait la description d'un homme aux cheveux grisonnant et qui avait un air d'autorité.

Oh ! Il avait bien vu durant les mois où il avait surveillé l'équipe du NCIS que Gibbs considérait Tony comme étant sa propriété, il avait vu les regards jaloux lorsque le jeune homme flirtait mais aussi les claques suivit de caresse non remarquer par le concerné, oui ce Gibbs allait voir qu'Alice n'était qu'à lui seul et ensuite il lui couperait la tête.

Mais lorsqu'il vit qui ses hommes avaient amener il se mit dans une rage folle et saisit une arme qu'il gardait toujours sur lui puis tira en plein cœur sur celui qui était le plus proche de lui.

Les autres hébétés ne surent comment réagir, n'avaient ils pas fait ce qui leur était demandé.

''Bande d'idiots ! Vociféra le chapelier fou, ce n'est pas le bon.

'Mais patron… , commença le dix de trèfle.

'Je voulais l'agent Gibbs, lui n'est que …''

D'un coup net il s'arrêta en milieu de phrase pour voir de plus près qui était le nouveau venu et un éclair de reconnaissance illumina son regard.

Il était certes plus vieux et un peu plus empâté maintenant mais il s'agissait bien de l'inspecteur qui l'avait arrêté et l'avait par la même occasion empêché de retrouver Tony, Lenni Briscoe.

''Bon, mettez le dans la cave avec notre jeune ami,'' ordonna t'il d'une voix sèche.

Pendant ce temps Gibbs les espionnait d'une des fenêtres cassées et s'inquiéta non seulement pour son agent mais aussi pour l'inspecteur.

Se rendant bien compte qu'il ne pouvait pas les sauvés tout seul il alla vers la voiture puis sorti son portable pour appeler Kate.

''Agent Todd, répondit une voix féminine.

'Kate c'est Gibbs, je sais où se trouve Tony, rejoint moi avec des renforts.''

Sans lui donner le temps de répondre il lui donna les coordonnées. Une fois chose faite il se rapprocha à nouveau vers la maison mais un comité d'accueil l'y attendait.

Kate quant à elle transmis les informations aux autres et Fornell demanda des renforts.

A suivre.

Il y aura une séquelle , cela s'appellera de l'autre côté du miroir , où on verra un peu plus le passé de Tony qui viendra le hanté.


	15. Chapter 16

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews et désolé du retard**

**Chapitre quinze**

le petit Tony tremblait de peur , son dernier souvenir remontait au moment où il avait parlé avec l'homme aux cheveux gris , et maintenant il se trouvait dans un endroit où il faisait très noir .

Au début Tony pleura silencieusement puis peu à peu il ne pu retenir sa détresse et se mit à hoqueter des sanglots . Ses pleurs étaient si fort qu'il faillit ne pas entendre le gémissement de douleur qui venait de sa droite.

Effrayé tout d'abord il resta sans bouger tel une statue de sel puis prenant son courage à deux mains il se mit à appeler.

''Qui....Qui est là ?

'Oh ma tête ! Fut la réponse .''

Le petit Tony eu un mouvement de recul et hésita à s'éloigner du matelas sur lequel il se trouvait mais il était aussi un petit garçon très curieux et comme tous les enfants de son age il oublia sa peur pour satisfaire sa curiosité.

Il décida donc d'avancer vers la voix et demanda très doucement qui était là .

La personne inconnu se redressa aussitôt de sa position avachie et secoua la tête pour dissoudre les quelques brumes de sommeil.

''Tony c'est vo,,,c'est Toi ?

'Qui Qui êtes vous ?'' Lui répondit une voix tremblante.

Bien sûr le petit garçon qui était enfermé dans le corps de l'agent Dinozzo ne reconnu pas l'inspecteur Briscoe car seul son alter ego Alice avait eu faire à lui,

''Je m'appelle Lenni et je suis détective.

'Comme Magnum ?

'Oui , c'est ça comme Magnum , lui répondit une voix amusé.

'J'ai peur , je veux ma maman.

'Je sais fils , rassure toi je vais nous sortir de là.''

Au même moment la porte de la cave s'ouvrit et une forte lumière blessa les yeux des deux prisonniers,

Au même moment ils entendirent un ricanement qui fit sursauter de peur Tony . En effet il avait reconnu la voix de son tourmenteur , malgré toutes ces années il se souvenait des moindres détail de son calvaire.

''Bien ! Bien ! Bien ! Je vois que tous les invités de la fête sont présent , et si nous commencions notre partie de thé.''

A la lumière Briscoe vit un homme de haute stature mais d'une grande maigreur qui portait le costume du chapelier fou . Il avait des cheveux gris mais à quelques mèches on pouvait deviner qu'ils avaient été un jour de couleur blond sale . Dans ses yeux noirs on pouvait voir refléter une grande insanité et sa bouche mince et cruelle lui donnait un air encore plus effrayant . L'inspecteur plissa des yeux , il lui semblait reconnaître cet homme quand tout d'un coup une lueur de reconnaissance lui traversa l'esprit.

''Andrew Moore ! Fit il sans penser.

'Hmm ! Je vois avec plaisir que vous me reconnaissez .

'C'était vous alors qui avait enlevé Tony ?

'Mon merveilleux petit garçon , il fait une très bonne Alice vous ne trouvez pas ?

'Salaud !''

Étrangement cette voix n'appartenait pas à Briscoe , elle venait de derrière Moore.

''Tut ! Tut! Tut ! Est-ce une façon de parler à son hôte ! Railla ce dernier tout en ce tournant laissant voir distinctement l'agent Jethro Gibbs qui avait les mains menottées et tenu par deux hommes déguisés en carte.

A ce moment Tony eu un mouvement de recul puis se laissa tomber à terre . Il avait si peur , le méchant monsieur allait encore lui faire du mal .

Gibbs qui avait jeté discrètement un œil sur l'environnement où il se trouvait ne pu que remarquer que les chances de s'échapper étaient minces et espéra que son équipe allait très bientôt arrivé .

Mais ce qui l'inquiétait surtout c'était Tony qui avait commencer à se recroqueviller sur lui même et à réciter une des comptines d'Alice au pays des merveilles.

Moore remarqua son regard inquiet et eu un petit sourire en coin .

''Tu voulais voler ma petite Alice n'est ce pas ? Je vous ai surveillé ces six derniers mois , comment tu le regardais avec désir ne voulant qu'une chose , goûter à sa peau , t'enfoncer profondément en lui jusqu'à ce qu'il sache qu'il n'appartient qu'à toi .

Mais je l'ai eu en premier , il est mien et à personne d 'autre !''

Gibbs eu une expression de dégoût , comment cet homme osez salir sa relation avec son agent ? Certes il voulait Tony mais seulement pour le chérir et si cela avait était simplement physique il aurait fait connaître ses intentions , voyons comment Tony était attiré par lui .

Effet dès leur première rencontre il avait bien vu que Tony avait eu le coup de foudre pour lui mais ne voulant pas compromettre la carrière du jeune homme il s'était tût.

L'ancien sergent revint à la réalité lorsque les deux hommes qui le gardait le poussèrent de force pour qu'ils descendent les quelques marches de la cave .

De plus près il put voir non seulement que l'inspecteur Briscoe avait une grosse bosse mais que Tony qui ne portait que des boxers était marqué de partout dû à son attaque dans le bar et était horrifié lorsqu'il remarqua les regards lubriques du chapelier fou et de ses hommes.

Un frisson glacé lui parcourut l'échine lorsque Moore dit ces quelques mots.

''Et que la partie de thé commence !''

…............................................................................................................................

De leur côté Kate ayant désormais les coordonnées où l'on retenait Tony prisonnier avait appeler des renforts et partirent en force tout en priant qu'ils n'arrivent pas trop tard .

Quant à Fornell , il préféra ne pas appeler ses hommes sachant que Gibbs ne verrait pas d'un bon œil qu'une agence rivale du NCIS puisse être le témoin de la fragilité de Dinozzo.

Il préféra donc faire équipe avec l'agent Todd tandis que McGee se chargeait du mandat d'amener .

Ducky avait déjà préparé sa trousse de première secours et monta à l'arrière de la voiture sans demander la permission sachant que ses services seraient sûrement utile .

Bien que la voiture de fonction appartenait au NCIS ce fut l'agent du FBI qui prit le volant car à certains égards il ressemblait à Gibbs. Démarrant en trombe il brûla tous les feux rouges , mais arriveront ils à temps ?

A suivre

Je sais c'est encore court mais je vais essayer d'écrire la suite plus rapidement .


	16. Chapter 17

Merci à tous pour vos encouragements et désolé de mettre autant de temps pour écrire mais j'ai peu de temps à moi. Voilà la suite.

**Chapitre 16**

Gibbs bouillonnait de rage, la simple idée que cette ordure puisse encore poser ses mains sur son agent lui était insupportable. Briscoe quant à lui était prêt à bondir sur Moore, mais l'un des complices du chapelier fou comprenant les intentions du détective coupa cout à toute tentative en le menaçant de son arme.

Ne voulant pas être interrompus le chapelier fou fit attacher Gibbs et Briscoe avec leurs propres menottes sur le radiateur éteint. Puis une fois chose faite s'approcha d'un Tony terrifié.

''Alice, ma merveilleuse petite Alice, cela fait si longtemps que nous n'avons pas fait de partie de thé ensemble.

'Non, fit Tony d'une petite voix.

'Mais avant tout tu dois être punis pour avoir joué avec d'autres que moi et mes amis les cartes.''

Les deux hommes attachés n'en crurent pas leurs oreilles, cet homme osait porter le blâme sur la victime.

''Lâche, cria Gibbs, c'est si facile de s'en prendre à ceux qui sont sans défense, détache moi et l'on verra qui sera puni.''

Moore à ces mots détourna un instant ses yeux du jeune homme pour les poser sur l'autre agent du NCIS.

Puis d'un air menaçant il sortit une arme de l'intérieur de sa redingote et s'avança vers lui.

''Ce ne sont pas les règles du jeu, fit il d'un ton rageur, lorsque je m'adresse à Alice on se tait !

'Je ne suis pas un enfant de cinq ans, répliqua Gibbs, on ne m'intimide pas facilement.

'Oh vraiment !''

Au moment où il allait appuyer sur la détente un des complices du chapelier fou déboula tout essoufflé dans la cave.

''Patron ! Patron ! Les fédéraux sont ici.

'Comment ont-ils fait pour savoir où nous étions ? Peu importe, on s'en va mais pas sans toi Alice.''

Voyons que s'il n'agissait pas très vite ce psychopathe pourrait s'enfuir avec son agent Gibbs essaya de réveiller Tony de sa transe.

''Dinozzo, écoute moi ! Tu dois revenir à toi, tu es plus fort que lui.

'Silence ! Ordonna Sèchement Moore.

'J'ai besoin de mon meilleur agent, j'ai besoin que tu ai mes six heures.

'J'AI DIT SILENCE ! Hurla de nouveau Moore.

'Tu ne veux pas que McGee prenne ta place, n'est-ce pas ?''.

A ces mots le petit garçon s'éclipsa pour faire place à son agent.

''Patron ?

'C'est ça Dinozzo !

'Où sommes-nous ?

'Il semblerait que tu te sois fais enlever.

'Oh non ! Pas encore ! Attends une minute, et toi ?

'Je dois bien venir à ton aide.

'Kate va se faire un plaisir de me rappeler ma tendance à être kidnappé.

'Elle n'a pas vraiment son mot à dire qu'elle aussi s'est déjà faite enlevé.''

Le chapelier fou ne pouvait plus contenir sa colère, non seulement son Alice n'avait plus peur de lui mais en plus les deux agents du NCIS agissaient comme s'ils étaient seuls dans la pièce.

Ivre de rage il s'apprêta à tirer pour de bon lorsque les agents Todd et Fornell défoncèrent la porte de la maison.

''Gibbs ! Gibbs ! Où es tu ? Cria Kate.

'Dans la cave !''

Voyons qu'il ne pouvait rien faire Moore abandonna son arme comme le lâche qu'il était suivi de près par ses hommes. Ce qui fait que lorsque Todd et Fornell suivit de près par d'autres agents qui les avaient rejoint descendirent à la cave, ils trouvèrent Briscoe et Gibbs attaché au radiateur et Tony sur un vieux matelas portant seulement des boxers.

Quand aux criminels, ils avaient tous posé leurs armes, ce qui fait qu'ils étaient vite appréhendés par des agents du FBI. Kate se précipita aussitôt vers Gibbs pour le libérer puis s'occupa de Briscoe.

Une fois libre les deux hommes se précipitèrent vers Tony alors que le bourreau du jeune homme était emmené vers la sortie. Mais à la porte il se retourna et dit avec un sourire sardonique.

''Ne t'en fais pas Alice, nous ne resterons pas longtemps séparé.''

A ces mots Tony se raidit, une part de lui se demander qui était cet homme mais au fond de lui il y avait une lueur de reconnaissance. Une fois les tueurs et violeur sorti il posa son regard vers Gibbs et demanda.

''Qui est-ce ?

'Juste un mauvais cauchemar Dinozzo , Juste un mauvais cauchemar.

Fin

Pour ceux qui veulent me tuer rassurez-vous, il y aura une séquelle, ça sera de l'autre côté du miroir. En tout les cas merci pour m'avoir suivi, pour la séquelle je vais essayer de l'écrire vite.


End file.
